


home is where the science is

by IntrovertedOwl



Series: ~ I dreamed we had a kid. It was so real. ~ [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Bruce Banner, Dad!Bruce, Dad!Tony, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Precious Peter Parker, Science Bros, Science Family, Son!Peter, Team as Family, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but no spoilers really, but they're not major here, post Thor: Ragnarok, science dads, there's also may and rhodey etc, they can be read as platonic or shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 08:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrovertedOwl/pseuds/IntrovertedOwl
Summary: Tony wasn't jealous.The very idea was ridiculous. Laughable. Absurd.In fact, he was pleased.Yes, that's what he was. Pleased. And a little smug.~ can be read without having read the others in the series ~





	home is where the science is

**Author's Note:**

> All works in this series can be read on their own.
> 
> Thanks Thor: Ragnarok for giving me a bunch of Science Bros feels which kind of pushed me to write this one xD This has nothing to do with the movie though, so no spoilers, don't worry :p
> 
> Also thanks to the lovely people who commented on my other two Tony fics asking for more <3 Those comments motivated me to get started on this <3

 

Tony wasn't jealous.

 

 

The very idea was ridiculous. Laughable. Absurd.

 

 

In fact, he was  _pleased_.

 

 

Yes, that's what he was.  _Pleased_. And a little smug.

 

 

Because, after all, introducing the two of them was  _his_  idea.

 

 

 

Peter had been excited, of course - Tony didn't think there was anything in the world that  _didn't_  excite him, to be honest, how was this kid even real? - but he was also apprehensive. For one thing, this was Dr. Bruce Banner, renowned  _"we study about him in school, Mr. Stark!"_  scientist -  _"but, like, what if I annoy him, isn't he always super busy? I mean so are you, of course, but --"_

 

Yeah, he's always like that.

 

And for another, there was his whole  _double identity_  issue. Peter wasn't exactly ready to reveal his superhero identity to people. Never mind that he was worse than Tony when keeping something like that a secret. Still, he had the right to decide who should and shouldn't know about his powers and Tony was going to respect that. Even if Bruce was honestly the most trustworthy person on the planet.

 

So they agreed that Peter would be just Peter, the intern, and completely unrelated to spider-man.

 

That was the easy part.

 

Bruce, on the other hand, was much,  _much_  more difficult to convince.

 

"I can't risk it Tony, the Other Guy - he likes you, okay? He trusts you, and I know if something happens things will mostly be under control, but bringing another person into the mix - and a  _child_  -"

 

"Believe me, he can handle it! And you'll love him! He -"

 

"A  _child_ , Tony!"

 

 

"You're not going to Hulk-out randomly," Tony said, rolling his eyes.

 

Bruce was not amused. "I was the Hulk for two years, Tony, I -- I really don't think -"

 

"Look, you had a scare with the whole -- you know, Ultron thing. And - well, whatever happened after. And you ran. And then, you were alone on some alien planet in the middle of nowhere - it's not exactly surprising. Plus, from what you've told me, being the Hulk probably helped you survive there. And you returned, didn't you?"

 

"But --"

 

"Just think about it, okay?"

 

Bruce sighed. "Fine."

 

It took a couple more weeks but Bruce agreed, finally, probably more to shut him up than anything else, but Tony was beaming.

 

"Excellent! We can all Science together!"

 

 

 

He should have known the whole "intern" story wouldn't last long. For one thing, Bruce was one of the smartest, if not  _the_  smartest, guy alive. And for another - 

 

Peter was a really,  _really_ , bad liar.

 

Neither Bruce nor Tony really expected to see Peter that often at the lab - the kid was still in school, after all, and Tony knew how seriously he took his superhero work. Which meant frequent late nights since he then had to stay up to do his homework. He was handling it better these days - not that he had a choice, once his Aunt found out about him, it was lucky he was still able to go out at all. But he  _was_  a teenager with superpowers, he found ways to escape without his aunt knowing about it. He probably assumed Tony didn't either, but he wasn't an idiot. He just let the kid go on doing his thing, as long as he wasn't doing something too dangerous.

 

Thing was, if it was just school and spider-stuff, it would be fine. But he also insisted on coming over to the lab  _at least_  thrice a week.

 

And quite often with some minor bruises on him.

 

Bruce didn't say much at first but he finally pulled Tony aside, worried about Peter's condition -  _does he need help? You know, if things at home aren't -_ -

 

Tony assured him as best as he could, saying it was just "school stuff probably" (honestly, he was as bad at excuses as that sixteen year old). And anyway, he met May soon enough, (and charmed her of course; May had become a little frosty towards him after finding out that he knew about Peter, but no one could possibly  _not_  like Bruce) and was reassured on that point at least.

 

He's not sure if it's Peter's more and more unbelievable lies that finally gave it away (he did tell Peter to stay at home more often, but kid wouldn't listen, and his threats would only work for a day or so), or just that he never bought their story in the first place (Peter applied for a scholarship and Tony saw his work), but one day, after what looked like a particularly difficult night of beating up the bad guys, Peter showed up at the lab, seemingly looking fine but had clearly hurt his back. Tony was pissed, and he tried to get the kid alone so he could shout at him and then at least get his wounds looked at by someone, but Peter, knowing that being around Bruce meant Tony couldn't shout at him insisted on staying in the lab with Bruce. With the result that an annoyed Tony was quieter than usual, Peter who was generally bouncing around like an overexcited puppy was subdued and clearly avoiding Tony's eye, and Bruce was very much tired of the whole thing.

 

"Okay, that's enough," Bruce announced. "What's up with the two of you?"

 

They started. "Nothing!"

 

He snorted. "Is it something to do with your," here he looked at Peter pointedly, " _night-time activities?_ "

 

He actually used air quotes when he said 'night-time activities'.  _Air quotes_.  _Bruce Banner_  used  _air quotes_. If it was any other situation, Tony would never have let him forget that.

 

"Night - what -- activ-- no, what," Peter sputtered, "there's no -  _whadyoumean_?"

 

Bruce gave an eye-roll worthy of Tony Stark himself, "You're really going to make me say it, huh?" He looked from Peter to Tony and back. "You're spider-man!"

 

Tony was thinking of the best possible denial that could be used when -

 

"You swore you wouldn't tell!" Peter was looking at him with big, reproachful eyes.

 

He groaned. "I  _didn't_ , and if you had just denied and laughed it off, you would have been just fine, but  _excellent_  job."

 

"...Oh."

 

"Exactly.  _Oh_."

 

"You know," Bruce interrupted, "not to brag or anything, but I  _do_  have an IQ of 192 and you are both terrible liars. Denying wouldn't really work."

 

"But - how long have you known?" Peter would, later, think back on how his voice had sounded a lot like squeaking at this moment and feel mortified, but at this point he was beyond worrying about a thing like that.

 

"Quite a while," he shrugged. "I wasn't going to say anything, but something's off today, and it's getting on my nerves. So, what's going on?"

 

And he got the whole story out of them, and of course Bruce took his side, Tony knew he could count on Bruce for this, and Peter had yet another, and far more responsible adult, to impose restrictions on him and make sure he got enough sleep and did his schoolwork.

 

And that was just the beginning. With Bruce finally in on the secret, they worked together a lot more, on Peter's suits and other projects, Bruce and Peter were good for each other, just as Tony had predicted, and it was generally speaking, an excellent working environment, and Tony would take full credit for that.

 

 

So yes, he was pleased. And smug.

 

Except now, there was definitely something off.

 

For a few days now, Bruce and Peter would go off and start working on something together, without saying a word to him. Which wasn't unusual, given Peter and Bruce's interests were more in-line, but they seemed to be going out of their way to not include him in  _any_  discussions regarding whatever they were working on.

 

And that annoyed him. They were the Science Family for god's sake. Bruce was his _Science Bro_. This almost felt like a betrayal.

 

He scowled and went back to work. If they wanted help they'd come for it.

 

 

 

 

 

"I think Mr. Stark's upset," Peter whispered.

 

Bruce smiled a little. "Oh, he is. But he won't actually say anything. Not yet, anyway. You're prepared for everything on your end?"

 

"Yeah," he answered. "Aunt May's actually going to use a cook-book this time. Unless she makes a last-minute decision not to, things should be fine."

 

Bruce nodded.

 

He'd been a little skeptical when Tony had first brought up the idea of him meeting Peter. Ever since he'd joined the Avengers, Bruce had tried to stay away from kids, terrified that if he lost control at any moment, he'd crush them. And that fear had risen exponentially after his little... outer-space adventure. While he'd begun to think that he had some control over himself earlier, Ultron and the two years after had shattered that confidence. Still, it was Tony, so he agreed, and... was pleasantly surprised.

 

Peter was smart, sure, there was no doubt about that, and he was a  _good_  kid, the kind of kid who would probably stand up to a bully even if he would be no match in a fight. And he didn't mind working with him around, although it was certainly a little unnerving to be on the receiving end of such adulation. Some of the other Avengers had often interacted with the public, Tony was almost  _required_  to do so, but he'd always tried to stay away from the limelight, and he was rather taken aback to be questioned so excitedly, almost reverently, by a teenager, who seemed not bothered in the least that he could, at any moment, turn into a huge green monster and crush him. Quite like Tony, in fact. And he had slowly gotten used to him, and even fond of him, and started noticing the little things that had escaped him before. How Peter had pretty much the same  _"I'm such a huge fan"_  tone when he spoke with Tony, yet more at ease, some banter and back-and-forth teasing going on. And how Tony was always ready with his casual,  _"why am I even talking to this kid"_  face, but it was obvious to him, that Tony felt almost paternal towards him. He would have dismissed these to the fact that they'd known each other for a while now, but there were obvious signs of Tony being overly concerned about him at times, even though he hadn't observed anything different. And then he started noticing the bruises, and how Tony would cover for him (badly, but only because he had known Tony for so long).

 

Once his first concerns had been put to rest, it didn't take long for him to figure out that the spider-kid who'd been seen at the airport fight in what was now called the "Civil War", was the same spider-man often in the local news, and that there were some suit-design files which he was sure didn't belong to any of the Avengers. And then he started keeping track of "spider-man" on the news and Peter the next day - well, the rest was obvious. He wasn't annoyed that they had kept it a secret, he understood why they had perfectly, but once it did come out - well, he was going to make sure the kid actually did listen to what Tony and his aunt had to say. No wonder Tony had designed a zillion safety mechanisms into the suit. For all his genius and his compassion, the one thing the kid seemed to lack in was a sense of self-preservation. 

 

And so they went on, "science-ing" together, as Tony called it, and he wondered what he'd done to get a friend like Tony, because it hadn't escaped his notice that hanging around Peter, who was as unafraid of the Hulk as Tony was, had actually been good for him, and he knew that was what Tony had intended; and this after he had pretty much abandoned him and the rest of the team after the Ultron incident. Tony had welcomed him back without even asking for an apology, trying to  _help_  him instead, all the while pretending, as he always did, that things were fine with him, like the "Civil War" hadn't left him hurt. He'd been glad to see Tony was trying to do better, he had told him about his trip to India, where Bruce had gone when he'd been trying to run from his... Hulk self. But he wanted him to know how much he appreciated it, everything Tony had done for him over the years, and he knew that Peter would want to join in on this.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Tony opened his eyes, remembered what day it was, then groaned and fell back on his pillows.

 

It's not that he hated his birthday, but when you were a public figure and a famous businessman as well as a superhero,  _birthdays_  were more public affairs than private ones.

 

Which meant, firstly, making an appearance at Stark Industries and meeting the board of directors. Making Pepper the CEO had reduced the number of appearances required quite a bit, but he still had to show up. Followed by some cake and singing at the SI offices, which wasn't that bad. He liked the most of the people who worked at SI - and he'd much rather spend the day there than the evening gala, hosted every year on his birthday for a charity, attended by all the influential snakes in the country (okay, he was being unfair, there were nice people too, but mostly... not). Hopefully, he'd be able to at least catch lunch with Rhodey and Pepper before the evening party crowd.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"...really unfair that I don't get my birthday for myself, you know," Tony grumbled, as he and Pepper walked back from the SI offices.

 

"I know, I know," Pepper's voice was calm and pacifying, as always. "But you've got a few hours before the evening gala."

 

Tony nodded and they went in to one of his halls and... blinked in surprise. 

 

Colourful streamers and balloons decorated the place making it look straight out of some kid's birthday party, with Bruce, Rhodey, Peter, and May wearing party hats around a table with a huge cake. 

 

"Happy birthday!"

 

Tony realized his mouth was open and he shut it, turned to Pepper, and saw her beaming at him, "You were in on this too?"

 

"Of course," she rolled her eyes. "It's  _your_  birthday."

 

He smiled slightly and allowed all the back thumping and hair ruffling (that was Rhodey) and hugs (Peter) and proceeded with the cake cutting (an Aunt May product, confided Peter, which was probably a warning, but at the moment, he could have eaten rocks made by them).

 

They were all sitting around chatting, and eating the cake (which turned out to be pretty good), when Tony narrowed his eyes at Bruce and Peter.

 

"Is this what you guys were whispering about these last few days?"

 

Peter snickered, "Yeah, it was fun."

 

"There's more," Bruce added, smiling. He pointed at the pile of gifts he hadn't noticed before. "The top one is from both of us."

 

He unwrapped it, then looked up to see another thing he hadn't seen before. Both Bruce and Peter were wearing white t-shirts - Bruce had one with green letters spelling out "Science Bro". Peter's said "Science Kid!" in deep red.

 

He grinned at his own t-shirt, which said, in bright red and gold, "Science Dad".

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me prompts on my Tumblr - teamtonystarkneedsahug - I can't promise I'll get to all of them, but I'll do my best :D


End file.
